Después del final
by Cabss
Summary: Luego del final de la segunda temporada de Vampire Diaries, Damon deja a Elena por que quiere evitarle el sufrimiento de una nueva perdida, es por esto que hace a Elena olvidar todo lo relacionado con él... Ahora ¿Qué pasará con Damon & Elena?
1. Olvidame Elena

_Stefan,_

_Seguramente tú serás el más feliz con esto._

_Pero cómo te dije en el cementerio, debo irme, no puedo dejar que Elena sufra otra vez la muerte de alguien, el dolor ha tocado su puerta muchas veces, yo quiero evitarle una más. Elena no sabrá de mí, me encargaré de que me olvide por completo, no recordará ni siquiera mi nombre._

_Sé que entenderás, pero esto para mí ha acabado._

_Suerte, y lo más importante… Cuida a Elena._

_Damon Salvatore_

Damon soltó el lápiz y leyó la hoja cientos de veces, la doblo y la dejo en la mesa central de la casa. Y luego salió, sin nada, no llevaba nada para su nueva vida, no sabía dónde ir, que hacer, no sabía nada sólo sabía que tenía que alejarse de Elena cuando antes.

Elena dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, Ella sabía perfectamente que esa sería la última noche en la cual dormiría en su propia casa, esta ya no era segura, Klaus estaba por ahí y él tenía el acceso de entrar. Había sido invitado.

Una ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana del cuarto, Elena se sobresaltó, se incorporó mirando hacia todos los lados, buscando algo o a alguien, ya no sabía que pensar, peor aún no sabía que podría pasar.

- Lamento haberte asustado, no era mi intención - La voz provenía de un rincón oscuro de la habitación, Elena conocía esa voz, era Damon.

- ¿Qué sucede Damon? – Pregunto aún media dormida

- Vine a decir adiós Elena, el último adiós… - Elena no entendía nada, su mente no conectaba no asimilaba las palabras que acababan de pronunciar los labios de Damon.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sucede Damon? – Pregunto la joven, esto le dolía. Demasiado para ser cierto

- No puedo soportar la idea de verte llorar sobre otra tumba, no puedo verte sufrir y si puedo evitarlo lo haré Elena, lo haré – Los ojos de Elena se llenaban de lágrimas mientras Damon hablaba, aún su mente no asimilaba pero su corazón le dolía – No llores Elena, no merezco tus lágrimas, confía en mí, esto es lo mejor – El rostro de Damon tenía rasgos tristes y sobre todo algunos con odio hacía si mismo tan sólo por hacer llorar a la joven que tanto amaba.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la joven, tenía la voz quebrada por el dolor que el producía esto, sabía que quería a Damon, porque era su amigo, porque le importaba, pero no sabía exactamente cuanto lo quería, hasta ese momento.

- Porque es lo mejor, quiero que me recuerdes bien y no agonizando…- Esta vez Elena le interrumpió.

- ¿Agonizando? ¿De qué hablas Damon? – Definitivamente Elena no entendía nada, pero le estaba perdiendo, cada minuto que pasaba sentía a Damon más lejos de ella.

- Un vampiro no puede sobrevivir a la mordedura de un hombre lobo – comento mirando el techo de la habitación, Damon no podía ver a Elena en esos momentos, pero para Elena todo había encajado, Un hombre lobo había mordido a Damon… Damon moriría… Por eso este era su adiós.

- ¡NO!, ¡Damon, no! – Elena sujeto a Damon por la camisa negra que este llevaba lo miraba directamente a los ojos – No morirás, encontraremos algo, Stefan y Bonnie nos ayudarán, verás cómo toda va a ir bien- aseguro la joven aún más desesperada – No me dejes, por favor – rogó, Eso fue suficiente para Damon, los ojos de Damon que tanto tiempo habían resistido comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas mientras tomaba el rostro de Elena

- No quiero dañarte, es por eso que… – la pupila de Damon comenzó a sufrir transformaciones, se agrandaba y luego disminuía su tamaño, Elena entendió, Control mental, Damon la haría olvidar todo.

- No lo hagas – susurró Elena- No quiero olvidarte – Era cierto, Elena no quería ni podría olvidar a Damon, es más ella no podría vivir tranquilamente después de qué había conocido a los hermanos Salvatore, aunque usaran el control mental, algo faltaría en su vida y si Damon se iba, faltaría una parte esencial.

- Tengo que hacerlo – Elena se apresuró vio en los ojos azules claro lo que este haría sin pensarlo Elena lo beso, Damon intentó alejarla, sabía que no era correcto, se estaban dejando llevar por la desesperación. Pero ambos lo necesitaban, necesitaban ese beso. No era un beso sólo de deseo, había sentimientos, ternura, emociones que Elena no sabía que estos los podía despertar Damon, ahora le encajaba todo, la historia se repetía también amaba a Damon, no es que no amara a Stefan pero simplemente, Damon también era su amigo y ahora era su amor…

Damon se sorprendió, és había descubierto que su corazón irradiaba ternura y bondad, pero esto sólo podía ser despertado por Elena, Damon tomo el rostro de Elena entre sus manos y no paraba de besarla, Damon sentía que ella lo quería, quizás no tanto cómo a Stefan pero si lo quería

_Esto va a ser difícil, lo más difícil de mi vida_ pensó Damon.

- No te vayas, No me dejes – Rogó la joven, mientras rompía suavemente el beso y apoyaba su frente en la del joven.

Damon alejó la cara de Elena de la suya y la miro directamente a los ojos sin quitar las manos de su rostro.

- Te amo Elena, Te amo cómo nunca había amado… Pero esa es exactamente la razón por la que debo irme, debo dejarte, quedarme sería lo más egoísta que haría en toda mi eternidad – Arrancó el collar del cuello de la joven que poseía verbena y Nuevamente las pupilas de Damon comenzaron a cambiar, pero esta vez no se detendría. – Es por eso que creerás qué esto fue un sueño…-

- Te amo Damon, No importa lo que hagas, No te olvidaré – afirmó la joven. Damon soltó nuevas lágrimas, No podía creer lo que escuchaba, se sentía feliz, realizado, y también odiaba a la vida por haber provocado esta situación, pero si iba a morir moriría feliz, Elena lo amaba y eso era lo único que importaba, sólo importaba Elena, siempre sería Elena. Esto le dolía, preferiría sentir mil estacas en el corazón que abandonar a Elena en ese momento, pero tenía que hacerlo por su bien. Esto le dio nuevas fuerzas para decir lo que no quería pronunciar.

- Olvidarás todo, todo de mí, olvidarás cada momento juntos, cada sentimiento hacía mí, Recordarás este momento como un sueño extraño y nunca más recordarás mi nombre, no recordarás nada de mí ni siquiera mi nombre, Todo de mi quedará olvidado…- Los ojos de Elena estaban mirando fijamente a los de Damon. Luego los cerró. Había terminado.

Unos labios, ahora extraños besaron los labios de Elena, sólo un mínimo roce, y sintió como colgaban algo frio en su cuello. Elena no era capaz de abrir los ojos, no podía aunque quería no podía. Algo se lo impedía.

Una ráfaga de viento salió por la ventana. Por fin los ojos de Elena se abrieron, miró hacía todos lados y no encontró nada excepto por una rosa roja, al borde de la ventana se levantó y la cerró aún confundida. Tomó la rosa entre sus manos y una lágrima salió de sus ojos. No entendía nada. Dejo la rosa en el velador y volvió a la cama, se sentía sola, vacía, cómo si faltará la mitad de su cuerpo. Consiguió el sueño luego de varios minutos intentando descifrar que había sucedido.

Para Elena Gilbert todo había cambiado.


	2. ¿Quién es Damon?

Elena había despertado con la misma sensación de la noche pasada, que algo faltaba, algo no estaba bien y ella… ella lo había olvidado, sentía que había olvidado algo esencial, su corazón se lo decía y luchaba por averiguar que era pero no podía, sólo recordaba un sueño, un muy raro sueño.

Ella se le declaraba a un joven que la no conocía, un joven pálido de cabello negro y ojos penetrantes, unos ojos azules claros, casi celestes. El joven también le correspondía los sentimientos pero la dejaría. Se habían besado… había traicionado a Stefan en el sueño. Pero ese sueño la hacía sentirse viva, feliz. Elena no entendía nada.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en desayunar, ella creía que sus dudas sus sentimientos extraños se calmarían con sólo ver a Stefan, asique tomo una ducha y corrió al auto, manejo hacía la casa de los… de Stefan, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al acercarse, cuando llego bajo del auto rápidamente y abrió la puerta de la misma manera.

- ¿Stefan? – La voz de Elena sonaba algo cortada, no era la misma de siempre, nadie respondió a su llamado.

Camino adentrándose más hacía el living. Y pudo verlo. Stefan estaba sentado, él sabía que Elena estaba ahí, pero no hacía nada, tenía algo arrugado entre sus manos, una hoja. Elena pudo divisarla y también un lágrima caer del rostro de su amado, Stefan tenía la vista perdida, él sabía que pasaba lo que significaba esto.

- ¿Stefan?, ¡Stefan, que esta pasando! – dijo mientras corría y se lanzaba a sus brazos.

- Se ha ido – dijo aun con la mirada perdida, soñando que todo esto era un mal sueño, pero no era así, esto estaba pasando.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién se ha ido? – Pregunto Elena confundida.

- Damon – sentenció, Algo se produjo dentro de Elena pero… no sabía qué, ella no reconocía ese nombre. Lo analizaba… _Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon_, ¿Quién es Damon? Elena no lo sabía. Pero su inconsciente le decía que si lo hacía, que si le conocía.

- ¿Quién es Damon? – pregunto

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido Stefan, pero Damon lo había dicho… él se encargaría de que Elena le olvidará y lo había hecho, la había obligado a olvidarlo, ¿Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer Stefan? ¿ Seguirle el juego a su hermano, o cambiar las cosas y decir la verdad?

- Sólo fue un buen amigo, de…de siempre, era cómo mi hermano – sonrió y levanto la vista a Elena, sus verdes ojos la miraban fijamente ella sólo le abrazó

- Todo va bien Stefan, de seguro está bien ahora – dijo Elena, Le dolía ver a Stefan así.

- No lo creo Elena, no lo creo - Stefan espero unos segundos, mientras su mente comenzaba a idear ideas sobre cómo salvar a su hermano, primero debía encontrarlo, y mantenerlo a salvo, luego buscar una solución por la mordedura de Tyler.

Esto iba a ser difícil y Stefan lo sabía, pero no dejaría morir así a Damon, le debía mucho a su hermano.

- Tengo que buscarlo – susurró – Tengo que encontrarlo – era una afirmación, Stefan encontraría a Damon, sea cómo sea lo encontraría.

- Voy contigo – dijo Elena sin pensarlo.

- Elena no, no es necesario – Esa era la voluntad de Damon, que Elena le olvidará.

- Si es importante para ti, lo es para mí, asique Stefan Salvatore, voy contigo y no es una pregunta- Elena tenía carácter, en eso se parecía a Katherine, ambas conseguían lo que querían a cómo de lugar. Entonces Stefan recordó Damon le había dado verbena a Katherine lo que significaba que ella podía salir de allí y tal vez, sólo tal vez ayudarlos.

- Vamos – dijo Stefan mientras tomaba de la mano a Elena y la arrastraba hacía su cuarto, Stefan comenzó a sacar algunas prendas de ropa y meterlas en una maleta negra, colocó sólo cosas esenciales, luego pasarían a casa de Elena para que esta hiciera lo mismo, no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían buscando, y todo esto era peor para Elena, no sabía quién era Damon, pero necesitaba encontrarlo no sólo por Stefan, si no por ella, algo se lo pedía.

Elena colocó en una maleta sólo le esencial al igual que Stefan y luego comenzaron el camino hacía lo desconocido.

- Iremos dónde Katherine primero, tal vez ella tenga alguna idea de dónde esta …-

- Pero Klaus, quizás esté ahí, Stefan no es seguro- le interrumpió Elena – Pero… Katherine también lo conoce, ¿es de esa época? –

- Digamos que… Damon y Katherine eran algo… cercanos – Elena entendió habían tenido algo.

- Pero, Katherine fue tu novia en ese tiempo – atacó Elena.

- Si, lo fue, pero a Katherine le gustaban los juegos, y ella jugaba con los dos – Elena sólo tenía una explicación para eso debían ser muy cercanos para qué aun después de eso siguieran siendo amigos, y lo eran pero no amistad y eso era lo que Elena desconocía.

Se estacionaron afuera del edifico dónde se encontraba Katherine, subieron tan rápido cómo pudieron y Elena abrió la puerta.

- ¿Katherine? – Llamó Stefan – Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente –

- Uhm.. Stefan – ronroneó Katherine - ¿Qué necesitan? – dijo mientras miraba con odio a Elena, pero esto a Elena ya no le importaba, es más le era indiferente.

- Damon, no está, se fue, y queríamos saber si sabes dónde puede estar – pregunto Stefan con los brazos cruzados, este siempre era frio cuando se trataba de Katherine, Elena pensaba que se debía al daño que Katherine le había provocado.

- ¿Damon se fue? – Katherine tampoco sabía dónde podía estar, es más no le importaba tanto cómo a Stefan y Elena, pero si la situación fuera invertida y Stefan fuera el que se había ido ella lo buscaría sólo si eso no arriesgaba su vida, Katherine era egoísta _mejor que mueras tu que yo_, acostumbraba a decir - Eso no lo esperaba –

- Podrías ayudarnos a buscarle – sugirió Stefan.

- Lo haría, pero no puedo salir de aquí y tampoco quiero hacerlo, tu sabes quién fue siempre mi favorito – Katherine se reía minuciosamente de sus propias palabras – Pero lleva a Elena contigo, estoy segura de que si se entera que ella lo busca, el volverá – Elena no entendía nada, que Damon volvería por ella, no entendía nada, cómo era posible que alguien que no conociera estaría interesado ella.

- ¿Por qué volvería? ¿Por qué por mí, Katherine? – pregunto Elena totalmente confundida, Katherine sólo se limitó a reír

- Elena, tenemos que irnos – dijo Stefan mientras tomaba un hombro de Elena y la arrastraba hacía al escalera por dónde había venido, Elena sólo miraba a Katherine confundida.

- ¿Por qué Katherine dijo eso? – preguntó una vez adentro del auto y camino hacía Damon -¿Quién es Damon, Stefan? – preguntó más irritada.

- Es sólo un amigo muy cercano Elena, un viejo amigo - respondió Stefan, mientras hacía gestos con la mano.

Pasaban una noche en cada lugar y luego seguían buscando al tal Damon. Elena no sabía a quién buscaba ya que nunca lo había visto, no sabía quién era y pensaba que quizás lo había visto y no se había dado cuenta.

La relación entre Stefan y Elena había cambiado, Elena había cambiado, se encontraba siempre perdida, siempre pensando en la nada, pero ella sabía en qué pensaba, en su sueño, en el hombre de su sueño… Ese hombre que no tenía nombre a cual nunca había visto, y ni siquiera sabía si existía.

Luego de dos semanas ya habían salido del estado de virginia, no sabían dónde ir a dónde más buscar. La pregunta que surgía siempre en la mente de Stefan era ¿ Dónde estás hermano? Y en la de Elena ¿ Quién es Damon?

Habían llegado a carolina del norte y no había rastros de Damon.

Buscaron en cada hotel y en uno encontraron a un tal Damon Slade que había abandonado el hotel sólo la noche anterior, el cual la recepcionista lo describió cómo muy demacrado fue entonces cuando Stefan descubrió que era que estaban cerca.

Buscaron en el hotel más cercano no había nadie, así paso otra semana más no sabían nada del paradero de Damon y las preguntas seguían siendo las mismas, pero Elena se sentía cada vez más irritada, pero le intrigaba ese tal Damon.

- Debemos detenernos Elena, ha pasado casi un mes, Damon debe estar muerto – dijo Stefan una noche de aquellas.

- No, no lo haremos Stefan, lo buscaremos, sé que es importante para ti – y así fue Stefan y Elena siguieron buscando. Decidieron separarse, dividirse.

Stefan le había dicho a Elena que a Damon lo había mordido un vampiro y Rose, había vivido dos agonizantes meses con la mordedura pero alguien quien Elena no recordaba ni su nombre ni su rostro la había asesinado para que ella no muriera con tanto sufrimiento.

Stefan iría un hotel ostentoso, y Elena a uno más humilde ya no sabía dónde buscar si en uno Elegante cómo Damon , prefería pasar desapercibido en uno menos ostentoso

Stefan no tuvo suerte, pero aun así reviso en algunos hoteles cerca, no había rastro de Damon, parecía como si hubiese muerto, Stefan estaba devastado, nunca creyó que necesitará tanto a su hermano. Entonces Stefan se dio cuenta, en todo el camino que habían recorrido no encontró ni un cadáver ni un préstamo en bancos de sangre, Damon no se estaba alimentando. Eso aceleraría todo.

Elena por su parte reconoció el nombre encontrado en uno de los hoteles Damon Slade.

- ¿Le aviso al señor que usted esta aquí? – pregunto la recepcionista.

- No, será mejor que no – Cómo haría esto, como podría ayudarlo si no le conocía - ¿Podría darme las llaves del cuarto? Creo que mi novio…- Elena no entendió porque había dicho su novio, no le conocía ¡Por Dios!- está un poco delicado de salud, y necesita sus medicamentos – dijo Elena.

- Oh, Sí claro, en verdad cuando el señor llegó no tenía un buen semblante, Tenga – dijo la recepcionista mientras le entregaba a Elena las llaves – Es en el tercer piso a mano derecha –

- Muchas Gracias –sonrió.

Elena juagaba con las llaves entre sus manos, las movía , las intercambiaba de mano, subió por las escaleras retrasando todo. Tenía miedo, no le conocía pero estaba nerviosa. Temblaba.

Dudo unos segundos afuera del cuarto y luego entro cerrando los ojos, en la salita del cuarto no había nadie se encamino a la habitación, y en la ventana apoyado se veía un cuerpo de espalda, cabello negro, camisa negra, pantalones negro, todo negro. Elena soltó un grito ahogado, algo dentro de ella reaccionó.

Fue entonces cuando el joven se dio vuelta lentamente, y entonces Elena lo vio, su piel pálida casi morada por el veneno de la mordedura, sus facciones algo demacradas, el cabello despeinado… pero aun así Elena lo encontraba hermoso, se había dado cuenta su parecido con el hombre de su sueño era impresionante sólo había un detalle el no había levantado la vista.

Entonces el hombre levanto del vista del suelo y miró a Elena directamente a los ojos, con dolor con ternura, con amor. Él la reconocía

- Elena – Susurró.


	3. ¿Por qué te olvide?

- Elena – Susurró Damon

- Tú…- Elena no sabía que pensar era el mismo hombre su sueño, exactamente el mismo pero ahora más demacrado, se notaba que estaba mal, agonizando - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto Elena, si era el hombre su sueño debería haberse quedado ahí …¿y si no fue un sueño? Pensaba Elena, tan rápido cómo apareció esa idea la despacho. Fue en ese entonces que Damon cayó al suelo el sonido fue fuerte pero la reacción de Elena fue más rápida corrió a su lado, aunque no ayudo a que amortiguara el golpe, ella estuvo tan rápido como pudo a su lado.

A Elena le había dolido el golpe que se había dado el hombre, Le había dolido en el alma entonces comenzó a pensar ¿y si se ha muerto?¿Qué hago? Fácil, Sangre. Eso no ayudaría si está muerto pero ayudaría si aún está vivo.

Elena corrió por el cuarto en busca de algo con filo, no encontró nada, corrió al baño y sin pensarlo lo rompió saco un trozo de los muchos botados en el suelo y sin pensarlo se cortó en la zona de la muñeca – Aquí es dónde saldrá más sangre – pensó Elena.

Corrió con su brazo sangrando de forma exagerada, y volvió dónde Damon, colocó su muñeca en la boca del hombre y no pasaba nada.

- Vamos…- murmuraba Elena- Vamos, tómala, Por favor, No me dejes – Elena no sabía por que había dicho eso, ¿No me dejes? Seguramente es porque lo viste una vez en un sueño, debe ser por eso intentaba convencerse.

Los labios de Damon comenzaron a moverse, succionando la sangre, su cara sufrió una transformación, estaba mostrando su lado vampírico, sus ojos estaban bordados de rojo, y al ya tener su rostro más demacrado se veía aterrador. Elena sólo repetía palabras cómo, Por favor, Tómala, Vamos, No mueras… Damon tocó con su mano el brazo de Elena dándole a entender que era suficiente. Elena lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo acostó con dificultad en la cama.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Elena

- Sí, Gracias - respondió mientras intentaba darle una sonrisa, pero no pudo el dolor era demasiado.

- Llamaré a Stefan - dijo Elena mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y llamaba, luego de unos segundos se escuchó que respondían al otro lado de la línea -¡ Stefan! Lo he encontrado, está aquí, pero Stefan, no se ve nada bien- decía mientras con su mano desocupada acariciaba el rostro de Damon quién sólo se limitaba a mirarla -…Sí claro, pero antes que vengas creo, que será buena idea que busques un poco de sangre, la necesitaremos – y luego corto la llamada.

- Elena…- la joven coloco un dedo en los labios de Damon.

- No hables, sólo, duerme, descansa, ya no estás solo – Acto seguido y cómo había dicho Elena Damon cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Elena estuvo mucho tiempo acariciando su pelo, su rostro, se le hacía tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido. El golpeteo en la puerta la asusto y fue a abrir con desconfianza. Esta no era su casa, ni estaba a su propiedad, por lo tanto podía entrar cualquier vampiro.

- ¡Stefan! – dijo ya más relajada

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto asustado y con un bolso enorme en sus manos, supuso Elena que ahí llevaba sólo sangre y así era, Elena lo confirmo cuando vio sacar dos bolsas de sangre de esta.

- En el cuarto, durmiendo –

Stefan en un segundo estaba al lado de su hermano, sólo lo miraba, mientras este comenzaba a despertarse y hacer muecas de dolor.

- Damon… Te dije que encontraríamos una cura – susurró, Elena sólo veía la escena apoyada en el marco de la puerta del cuarto.

- Lo sé hermano, Pero tenía que irme y tú lo sabes - ¿Hermano? Se preguntaba Elena, de pronto se acercó a Stefan.

- ¿Hermano?- preguntó Elena, Entonces todo encajo, Los hermanos Salvatore se odiaban por el amor de una mujer… una mujer… ¡Katherine! – Él no es un amigo de hace tiempo Stefan, él es tú hermano, por el cual peleabas por el amor de Katherine … Por eso Katherine dijo… Stefan…- demoró unos segundos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Me mentiste – afirmó.

- Elena puedo explicarlo - susurró

- Entonces explica esto,¿ Por qué no conozco?, ¿por qué no sé quién es?… y más importante ¿Por qué siento como si lo hubiese olvidado?- Elena no entendía nada.

- Por qué así lo quise yo – contesto Damon, Elena lo miraba perpleja, pero este no era momento para pedir explicaciones.

- Será mejor que descanses, duerme Damon – le sonrió Elena – Stefan, Creo que deberías pedir un cuarto – dijo Elena aún seguía molesta pero más que molesta estaba enojada consigo misma por no recordar.

- ¿Dónde dormirás tú Elena? – preguntó Stefan.

- Me quedaré aquí, con Damon-

- Entonces yo también lo haré – sentenció Stefan.

- No –

Elena no lo quería cerca, de una forma muy extraña sólo quería estar con Damon, se sentía feliz se sentía casi completa – si sólo pudiera recordar – pensó Elena.

Tomo las sabanas y el cobertor y arropo a Damon, quién estaba helado.

- Gracias Elena – decía, Elena sólo le sonreía.

Luego de unos momentos Elena se acostó a su lado con unas cuantas bolsas de sangre , las destapaba y se las entregaba a Damon. Así estuvo buen parte de la noche, acariciándolo y alimentándolo, lo que era Damon se sentía tristemente feliz, Estaba con Elena y el pensaba que jamás volvería a estarlo, bebía la sangre no por que tuviera hambre si no porque Elena se la daba.

Elena acariciaba el brazo de Damon mientras este dormía

-¿Quién eres, Damon? ¿Por qué creo que te conozco? Y más importante ¿Por qué me importas?- Elena sabía que Damon dormía pero necesitaba preguntar aunque no hubiera respuesta. Y sin darse cuenta Elena se quedó dormida con su mano descansando sobre Damon.


	4. Espacios en Blanco

Elena había tenido una noche placentera, había dormido tranquila, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tranquila, siempre había problemas y sólo dormía por dormir… Pero la preocupación estaba siempre de manera tangible.

Elena despertó solamente por el sonido de una toz, una toz muy fuerte, y desgarradora, el hombre a su lado vomitaba sangre, derramaba sangre de su boca, Elena miro buscando alguna explicación y la encontró en la mano del joven. En su mano había una bolsa de sangre, de esas que le había dado de beber Elena la noche pasada.

Todo se estaba repitiendo y Elena lo sabía, le dolía pero así era, Rose había pasado por lo mismo, no podía alimentarse y Damon ahora lo estaba viviendo en carne propia… Luego moriría…- ¿Cómo había muerto Rose? – se preguntaba siempre Elena, buscando alguna ayuda para el hermano de su novio, y no la encontraba…


End file.
